Palavras
by Rosetta Brunestud
Summary: Fanfics no formato poesia que expressam os pontos de vista dos personagens desse anime. Por enquanto, só tem InuYasha e Kikyou, mas com o tempo outros devem ser adicionados. Espero que gostem xD
1. Meras Palavras

**Palavras**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Os personagens da fic não me pertencem, por mais que eu queira, são de autoria da Rumiko Takahashi, todos os direitos reservados, e coisa e tal, e tal e coisa... u.u

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Meras Palavras**

Diante de meus olhos,

Você se aproxima,

Viva, real,

Mas tão distante.

E meu coração,

Descompassado, despedaçado,

Apenas paralisa,

Ao encontrar teu olhar,

Gelado, traído, irado,

Revoltado, por fim.

A tristeza me consome,

E a culpa guia meus passos.

Seria culpa minha?

Havia olhado-me daquela forma,

Por algo que te fiz?

Algumas palavras cruéis,

Rápidas, ressentidas,

Não menos frias que teu olhar,

Que derrete meu coração...

Eu não resisto,

E a puxo para meus braços.

Posso ver a confusão em teus olhos,

E o amor não consumado,

Que antes havia entre nós.

Você se afasta,

Deixa-me lá,

Só, triste, destruído.

Desiludido, magoado.

Dói,

Mas eu sou obrigado a prosseguir,

Por todos, por tudo,

Pelos meus objetivos,

Ainda não cumpridos.

Não é a mesma coisa sem teu olhar,

Sem tua voz, carinhosa,

Que acalenta meus sonhos, meras ilusões,

Sem teu calor,

Sem teu olhar, doce,

Feliz, apaixonado,

Que antes se fazia presente,

Diante de meus olhos.

Sem teus lábios, a me fazer confissões,

Pedir conselhos,

Fazer-me juras de amor, que nunca se cumpriram.

A consumar meus mais belos sonhos,

Tão dolorosos, nesse momento,

E que tristes, sentem falta de ti,

De tua imagem, serena

Que ainda vive em meu coração.

Pensei que meu futuro estivesse lá,

Nas tuas juras de amor eterno,

Nos teus lábios, encostados aos meus,

Naquele terno beijo,

No qual provamos nosso amor, um pelo outro,

Num selo de compromisso eterno,

Aonde unimos nossos corações, num só.

Agora, procuro aconchego,

No simples fato de estar vivo, e você morta.

Tento tirar a culpa de meus ombros,

Tento me livrar das acusações, veementes,

De minha consciência e de meus amigos.

Não é a mesma coisa,

Só Kagome não me satisfaz.

Ela tem sua alma, ela me ama,

Ela é bonita, gentil, e muito boa,

Mas não é você.

Não sinto nela teu cheiro,

Não sinto nela teu calor,

Nos braços dela, não tenho teu aconchego,

Nos lábios dela não encontro os teus,

No olhar dela, não encontro o teu,

Na imagem dela, não vejo a tua.

Sempre procuro nela tuas qualidades,

Procuro nela, a sacerdotisa pela qual me apaixonei,

Desesperadamente, naquela noite, em que a vi,

Ferida, vulnerável, a me desafiar, corajosamente.

Mas ela não é você,

Não tem tua essência,

Não é de meu tempo,

Nunca foi, nem será você...

Não posso amá-la,

Porque não foi por ela que me apaixonei,

Não foi por ela que decidi mudar o rumo de minha vida,

Não foi por ela que lutei, arduamente,

Contra meu próprio coração,

Fechado pro mundo,

Lacrado pro amor.

Foi por ti que fiz tudo,

Foi por ti que sacrifiquei meu futuro,

Que decidi me tornar vulnerável,

Que decidi esquecer todos os problemas,

Pelo simples fato de estar feliz, estando a teu lado.

Mas agora, quando não te encontro,

Sinto como nossos mundos se distanciaram,

Como o brilho em teus olhos se apagou,

Como o brilho de meus olhos, também se apagou,

Em fração de segundo,

Quando você me deixou.

E corro, desesperado, cego,

Pra o colo daquela que quer me apoiar,

Aconchego-me em teus braços,

E me sinto feliz,

Sinto-me perto da alma

Da minha verdadeira amada,

Que é você.

Sinto-me indeciso,

Não posso deixá-la,

Ela me ama,

E eu sei o que é amar.

O desespero me acomete,

As palavras me fazem falta,

Ela me pergunta o que eu sinto por ela.

Seria amor?

O que seria então?

Nunca soube nem saberei explicar,

Estou preso à tua memória,

Que já tem cinqüenta anos,

Atravessados em segundos por minha mente,

Presa àquela árvore,

Aonde você selou meu coração,

Eternamente teu.

Nunca poderei amar,

Não me apaixonarei,

Pertenço a ti, e a mais ninguém,

E meu coração, lacrado ao teu,

Nunca estará em paz sem tê-la perto de si.

E nessa encruzilhada,

Apenas digo que não sei,

Fujo e me refugio

Nas palavras grosseiras, na fala rude,

Onde estou seguro de perguntas.

Angustiado, termino,

Apenas deixando essas palavras,

Meras palavras,

Como símbolo do que senti,

Pra aqueles que não me compreenderam,

Durante todo esse tempo

Darei-lhes a oportunidade de entender meu coração,

Despedaçado, sangrando,

Que morrerá, junto a meu corpo,

Quando o fim, inevitável, me levar

Para o mais perto de ti que poderei estar...

**Ass: InuYasha**

* * *

Olá Pessoal 

Como vocês devem ter podido perceber, essa não é bem uma fanfic. Na verdade é uma coletânea de poemas que eu escrevi como se fosse os próprios personagens. Infelizmente, só escrevi dois, então vou dar a fanfic como completa, mas se tiver alguma outra idéia pretendo adicioná-la aqui também

Essa foi a do InuYasha, no capítulo 2 teremos a da Kikyou \o/

Obrigada a todos e espero que tenham paciência para ler o próximo capítulo, porque são poesias bem grandinhas, hehe

Mil beijos

Rosetta


	2. Minhas Palavras

**Capítulo 2: Minhas palavras**

Ela é a vida,

Bela, jovem, radiante e sorridente...

Eu sou a morte,

Triste, amarga e escura, Serena e repentina, 

Portadora da tristeza,

Que em bela manhã, de brilho magnífico,

Resplandecera num golpe fatal e direto

Que quebrara o lindo encanto de nosso amor...

Ela é o dia,

Sempre a brilhar e sorrir,

Mesmo nos piores momentos,

Um constante sol a iluminar seu olhar.

E eu a noite...

Que já não mais brilha como antes,

Tendo perdido a capacidade

De sorrir e amar...

Ela é a luz, o caminho belo,

Encantador, bonito e perfeito

Eu a escuridão,

Estrada esburacada, destruída,

Desafiadora e escura,

A cada dia mais perigosa e fatal.

Sentimentos estilhaçados,

Como a Jóia que a tanto protegi

Meu coração despedaçado,

Pela traição e mágoa,

Que o teu me proporcionou,

Devido ao nosso engano, a anos atrás.

Meu coração...

Marcado por cicatrizes, tristezas e mágoas...

Dominado pelo meu infundado ódio por ti

Que a muito eu já esqueci...

Que, naquele dia,

Atravessou a fina faixa

Que dividia o amor e o ódio,

A discórdia e a desconfiança,

Do respeito e do carinho.

Túnel escuro,

Onde somente o mais corajoso dos seres,

Teria a audácia de se aprofundar,

E esse ser foi você.

Tu deste uma esperança a meu coração,

Que duro como pedra,

Um dia se recusara a alguma vez amar.

Tu deras luz,

Que fizera a escuridão se apagar,

Dando início a alegria,

Que sufocada, estrangulada,

Quase morria de dor.

Tu foste meu mundo,

Minha alma, meu caminho,

Meu mais precioso bem...

E numa jura de amor eterno,

Selada por um beijo

Jamais apagado por minha mente,

Entreguei-te minha vida,

E nossos corações se harmonizaram,

Nessa nossa fantasia,

Batendo como um só,

O documento, incontestável,

do sentimento verdadeiro.

E naquele amor impossível,

Que ligava dois mundos,

Rivais mortais,

Tecemos fios de amor,

Sem com o futuro nos preocuparmos,

Apenas em confidências,

A inventar o futuro,

A tornar-te humano por completo,

E a produzir felicidade,

Em história inventada,

Possível, mas não concretizada,

Pelas mãos, severas, do destino impedida.

E, a mando do destino,

Antes escrito e manchado com meu sangue,

O futuro veio a nos destruir,

A desconfiança entre as duas espécies

Fez gerar um sentimento de traição,

Ao sermos enganados, sem nem olhar pra trás...

Errei, eu compreendo...

E desse pequeno erro,

A morte se aproveitou,

Não me dando tempo pra reconciliações,

Beijos ou últimas palavras.

E vendo teu rosto,

A declarar que se sentira traído,

Num último suspiro,

Eu parti,

E o único som a se ouvir

Foram os soluços,

Inocentes e tristes,

De minha amada irmã...

Única testemunha de meu romance..

Agora que regresso,

A verdade me esmaga o peito,

Me comprime a emoção,

E faz as lágrimas, insistentes,

Teimarem em rolar por meus olhos...

Aquele brilho se apagou,

E sua figura está diferente...

Você era mais constante,

Presente, incisivo,

Mais cheio de vida.

Agora te vejo,

Triste, abandonado e magoado,

Em teus olhos o desgosto estampado,

O amor, nunca esquecido,

A brilhar nos teus dourados olhos,

A me olhar, doces e carinhosos.

A culpa me corrói,

A dor é tão grande,

Que nem minha infindável tristeza,

Pôde ou poderá um dia apagar...

Ela te mudou, e eu nada fiz...

Apenas abri mais uma cicatriz,

Em teu coração ferido,

Marcado pelas mágoas de teu doloroso passado.

Agora te vejo assim,

Indeciso, perdido e só...

Procurando na garota que o segue,

Aquilo que antes vira em mim.

E buscando no fundo de minha alma,

A moça viva, cheia de calor humano,

Que antes havia em mim.

Eu te compreendo,

Personalidades opostas,

Água e vinho,

Preto e Branco,

Sol e lua,

Alegria e tristeza...

No entanto tão iguais,

Sentimentos iguais,

Paixões evidentes,

Humanas, por fim.

A mesma alma,

A confundir teus pensamentos,

A batalhar por teus sentimentos,

A chorar por ti.

Ao mesmo tempo,

Esquecendo-se de ti,

Apenas pela competição,

Querendo te levar,

Como um troféu a ser disputado,

Numa guerra imoral e injusta,

Embora imortal,

Pela tua alma, teu amor, tua vida.

A mesma alma,

Dois corações,

No mesmo compasso,

Batendo apenas por um...

Por isso desisti dessa luta,

Inata e irreal,

Por uma coisa que ninguém,

Jamais poderá ter,

Você...

Seja lá qual for sua decisão...

Sempre o amarei,

Na vida, na morte,

De longe ou de perto,

Jamais haverá alguém como você,

Pra meu coração,

Obscurecido pelas trevas,

Despedaçado pela tristeza,

E revivido pelo teu amor,

E por fim, declaro,

Nada mais poderei dizer,

Além de desejar-lhe alegria,

Seja lá com quem for,

Não importa se comigo ou com ela,

Lhe desejo o melhor dos dois mundos,

E tenha meu amor eterno,

Eternamente teu...

**Ass: Kikyou**

* * *

Obrigada a todos os leitores 

Fiquem de olho, porque logo podem pintar novidades nessa fic aqui xD

Beijos

Rosetta D


End file.
